Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon
Introduction Shadowpaw is a sleek-furred white she-cat with light-ish gray points on her paws, face, muzzle, ears, and tail with blue eyes. I am a blue point Siamese apprentice of BlogClan and don't have a mentor. I am fairly new on the Blog and don't have much activity. I have a cat, Moon, who I like to call Moonfire sometimes, is a flame point Siamese/Ragdoll cross tom with sky-blue eyes that occasionally glow fiery red when they reflect light. (Cool right? :) ) I currently don't have any nicknames, so feel free to come up with any! BlogClan Like I mentioned before, I am fairly new and don't have any Fanfictions (I have like three ideas and am figuring them out) or many articles (I am currently working on my first two), but I plan to do this in the future because I wanna be active and it's fun! Nevertheless, I try to comment as much as I can but I don't always have time, but I will always try. How I found BlogClan I was scrolling through Warriors wiki and saw "Kate's Blog" on some references and I kept checking it out. After quite a while, I liked it. I decided it was cool and joined. I don't remember the date I joined, but it was in November 2018. How I found Warriors In the beginning, I didn't really like books that much. (HOW DARE I LOL) Later I got into Wings of Fire. My friend who was also reading it convinced me to start Warriors so that we weren't reading the same thing. (Why though?) Anyway, she accidentally ordered Dawn of The Clans, so I was confused and bored at first. Later, I saw how many people loved it and decided to read it. I was getting intrigued and read it more and more until DoTC was finished. That's why I have a special affection for DoTC. Anyway, I read and read and here I am now! :D Personality I am fun, sarcastic, and sometimes a bit awkward (just a little). But when I am face to face with people, I am pretty shy unless I know them pretty well. I try not to be annoying and try to be kind and energetic. I am also a bit short-tempered at times and grumpy when I don't get my sleep. But I'm also a bit over sympathetic in my mind at times and try to be kind. Lately, I have opened up a bit more. I'm also a bit of a nerd and smart. Names I am new, so I only have like three other names (My winter one, my former one, and my wiki one) Shadow Under Winter Moon (winter) Shadowmoon (former) ShadowCat360 (wiki one) Here are some names that I have somehow called Moon: Mooni Moona Mano Nooni Mani Mooinee Mana Mooin Moooooooooooooooooooooooin Nani Moono Mooino Coochi Cuti Mony Moony Meenie Have any ideas for names (for me) for the coming events? Type below! People who are willing to type their name on this section It's in the title... Just pretend you are my friend and type your name. Thx! Gingerpaw/Gingie (You're welcome I (Shadowpaw/moon) added the link :P) Trivia -Likes cats -Favorite colors are blue, black, and purple -Started Warriors at DoTC and still reading -Birthday is on October 18 -Has a cat, Moon -Likes art and science -Favorite Clan is probably ShadowClan -Is a GRAMMAR CRITIC unless I don't care -Likes Pokemon -Likes Wings of Fire -Likes to draw but SUCKS at it -Likes FOOD cuz who dosen't? -Has Celiac Disease -Doesn't know what else to write :P Gallery Nothing here yet... Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat